


sometimes i get a little jealous

by parkjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk what this is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjisung/pseuds/parkjisung
Summary: renjun is jealous that donghyuck and jeno wont stop cuddling and begins to doubt himself





	sometimes i get a little jealous

**Author's Note:**

> based on what donghyuck said about him sleeping with jeno on ennana

“When I’m sleeping, I have to be really comfortable, and with Jeno, it’s comfortable.”

 

“Is it comfortable?”

 

“He hugs me a lot, but it's not bad.”

 

Renjun holds in a pout as he lets out a breath of fake laughter. Lately, Donghyuck has been sneaking into his and Jeno’s room to cuddle with the older, and as his boyfriend, Renjun has the right to be a little jealous.

 

When the show ended, Renjun’s fists clenched and he felt the slow burn of jealousy in his gut slowly make its way up and plague his mind. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t just a little jealous. The older trusted his boyfriend, of course, but sometimes he tends to overthink. He couldn’t help the small wave of self-doubt that washed over him. Renjun knew he paled in comparison to Donghyuck. Donghyuck who had a unique voice, Donghyuck who could dance well, Donghyuck who was witty and funny and things Renjun could never be. Though he was older, Renjun knew that he could never compare to Donghyuck. Renjun didn’t have a unique yet strong voice like he did, Renjun couldn’t dance as well as he did, Renjun couldn’t make the other laugh as often.

 

For the rest of the day, Renjun had been on edge. When they finished their last schedule of the day, it was late at night and he was relieved that it was over. On the ride home, Renjun was silent, which wasn’t a rare occurrence, but something seemed off to Jeno. The older refused to meet his gaze and would try to avoid contact with him in any way possible, even if it meant that he was stuck sitting in between Chenle and Jisung who never shut up.

 

At the dorm, Jeno planned to confront the younger, but as soon as Renjun was in their room, he was speeding past Jeno to the bathroom. Renjun came back to their room after washing up for bed and immediately threw himself into his bed. The elder pulled his Moomin plushy to his chest and tried to ignore his boyfriend’s eyes on him. Donghyuck wasn’t staying in their dorm tonight; he and Mark were with 127 as usual. The younger was supposed to sleep there every night, but he kept sneaking out to cuddle with Jeno. The dorms were in the same building, so it wasn’t difficult, and they had schedules together in the morning anyway, so their manager didn’t really seem to care. Renjun, however, was thankful that for once, Donghyuck was saying at the other dorms. He was sure the younger wouldn’t come to their dorms tonight because the other unit had to leave for a schedule in the early morning.

 

The older’s boyfriend let out a sigh and decided they would just talk in the morning; they didn’t have schedules until the afternoon anyway. Jeno climbed into his bed and tried his best to stop thinking about the way Renjun acted. It must have worked because minutes later he was breathing peacefully with his eyes closed.

 

It was the middle of the night when Jeno was woken up to the sound of muffled sniffling and shaky breaths. The sound wasn’t uncommon to him; Renjun often dreamt about his family and his home, resulting in a few tears. Normally, when Jeno pulled the boy into his arms and comforted him the older would stop crying. So when Jeno moved to Renjun’s bed and cradled him in his arms, he was alarmed when the elder began sobbing even harder. The younger boy rocked his boyfriend lightly, pressing soft kisses to his forehead until he calmed down.

 

Renjun unburied his head from the others chest and a look of guilt flashed across his face when he noticed the dark wet patch left on his boyfriend’s shirt. The older looked up at Jeno with teary eyes and mumbled a quick apology before looking down and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Jeno frowned and he cupped the other boy’s cheeks in his hands, lifting his face up to look at him. Renjun felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his face as he glanced anywhere but into the other’s eyes. Jeno leaned and pressed a soft kiss to the elder’s lips and wiped the stray tears from his eyes.

 

“Injunnie,” he started, “Do you want to talk about it?” Renjun pondered this for a minute before slowly nodding his head. At least he could get rid of his doubts, or if worst comes to worst, end their relationship.

 

“I had a dream,” Jeno nodded, that part he already knew. “U-usually I dream about my family, but this time I,” he paused to take a breath, “I had a dream that you left me,” he managed to force out. Jeno frowned, he didn’t know why the boy would ever think that; he loved him so much.

 

Jeno looked Renjun right in the eyes and stated softly, “Baby, you know I would never do that to you. I love you.” Renjun looked up at his boyfriend with sad eyes,

 

“Are you sure? Even when I can’t sing or dance as well as Do- other people? Even when my personality isn’t as fun?” he questioned. Jeno was wondering what this about. Renjun was usually confident in his abilities, rarely doubting himself except on those rare nights. But even then, it was never this bad.

 

“What is this really about, Renjun?” Jeno asked softly. Renjun was debating whether or not to tell the younger, he didn’t want to keep secrets for him, so he decided it was now or never.

“Um,” he intelligently started, “well Donghyuck has been in here an awful lot lately…” he trailed off before continuing “and I just, he’s so much better than me, I’m afraid you’re going to see that and get tired of me,” he mumbled the last part.

 

Jeno cooed at him. “Aw, is my baby jealous?”

 

Renjun colored before responding with a short “Yeah, I am. So what?”

 

The younger’s expression turned serious again as he pressed his lips to the older's once again. This kiss wasn’t like the one before; this wasn’t a quick peck, it held emotions and feelings and Renjun knew what the younger was trying to express. Renjun smiled up at the younger, and the younger threaded his hands through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“I love you too,” he said in return. Now it was Jeno’s turn to blush. He had no problem relaying the words, but when he heard Renjun say them, he turned into an embarrassed mess. Renjun giggled and gave the older a chaste kiss on the cheek. The older yawned and Jeno moved to lay down, pulling his boyfriend with him. Jeno slung his arm over the elder's waist and pulled him closer.

 

“Goodnight, Injunnie,” he mumbled, but the other was already fast asleep. He smiled at the boy one final time before drifting off himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad but i needed to let it out.


End file.
